Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to an assembly for at least temporarily maintaining a bag such as, but not limited to, a handbag in an expanded orientation, typically when the bag is not being used. A base of the expanding assembly is disposed in an operative position by being inserted within the bag after being arranged in any one of a possible plurality of folded, operative orientations, which at least partially corresponds to a shape of the bag.
Description of the Related Art
It is well accepted that one of the more important accessories used by women is a handbag. It is equally well known that the average woman may possess a relatively large number of handbags each of which may be intended for use for different occasions or events. Similarly different handbags are commonly used depending on the season, a woman's clothing and a variety of other factors. Further and by way of example, most women have one or more frequently used handbags carried on a day-to-day basis. In contrast, formal or special events frequently require the use of a more formal style handbag, which is typically smaller and intended to contain a relatively few or limited number of items.
As is also well known, handbags and like bag structures carried by both women and men come in a variety of different sizes, shapes, etc. Similarly different handbags are often formed from a variety of different materials. A significant number of handbags are formed from a flexible material. Other than the handbags used on a “day-to-day” basis, most of the handbags found in a woman's collection are used on a relatively infrequent basis. As a result, many handbags or like bag structures require storage and safekeeping in a manner which prevents their deterioration. Moreover, when handbags or like bag structures are formed from a flexible material, it is common for such handbags to at least partially collapse or fold upon themselves when not being used.
In order to avoid damage of the type referred to, it is known to fill or “stuff” the bags with a variety of different disposable materials such as paper, cardboard, cloth or other typically disposable material “fillers”, in an attempt to maintain the handbag in an expanded orientation. It is recognized that maintenance of a flexible material bag in its expanded orientation serves to prolong the appearance and operable, useful life of the bag. “Bag stuffers” are also found in retail establishments which are associated with the sale and display of handbags, luggage, or other type of bag structures which have a tendency to collapse or fold upon themselves when not being carried or otherwise not in use.
In an attempt to overcome the problems, disadvantages and general untidiness associated with the use of paper, cardboard or like material, specifically structured bag stuffers are known and have been developed for commercial use and distribution. While structures of this type are assumed to be at least minimally operative for their intended purpose, such conventional expanding devices lack certain operative features which restrict their use with bags of different sizes, shapes, etc. More typically, known expanding or stuffing structures of this type are generally shaped to accommodate a single style, size or shape of a bag. As a result, an individual is frequently required to purchase a relatively large number of such bag expanders, each of which may be of a different size or shape, in order to maintain different ones of a plurality of bags in a user's collection in the preferred, expanded orientation during storage, travel, display or other periods of non-use.
Accordingly, there is a need in this area for an assembly and/or device structured to maintain a handbag or other type of bag structure in an expanded orientation when inserted therein. Preferably, such a proposed expanding assembly includes a base formed of a lightweight, cushioning, expandable and compressible material such as, but not limited to, and ultralight memory foam. Therefore, the base of such a proposed expanding assembly should be sufficiently flexible to facilitate it being folded upon itself into any of a possible plurality of different shapes or sizes. As a result, an individual would be able to fold the proposed expanding base into an operative orientation, which substantially corresponds in size and shape to the handbag or other bag structure with which it is intended for use. Accordingly, a user would be able to use one and/or a relatively few of such proposed expanding assemblies with a plurality of bags which may differ significantly in size, configuration, structure, material, etc. Therefore, many of the problems and disadvantages associated with known or conventional expanding structures or bag stuffers would be overcome. Further, such a preferred and proposed expanding assembly should be relatively inexpensive, have a long operable life and be easy to handle, manipulate and utilize.